


summer somewhere

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Open Relationships, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Nadia sees to it that her husband makes a new friend at the Winter Ball. Apprentice crossover, PWP.
Relationships: Apprentice/Apprentice (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	summer somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Canis belongs to @canistheapprentice on Tumblr, and this got wildly out of control ♥  
> Inspiration: [part 1](https://canistheapprentice.tumblr.com/post/189339507466/hey-can-i-just-say-canis-has-never-been-more) | [part 2](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/post/189345878694)

Ky knew he’d been caught watching. Several times now. All the finery of the masquerade, but without the anonymity.

Nadia held his hand, prim and perfectly appropriate.

“Has someone caught your eye?” she asked, quiet enough that only he could clearly hear her.

Ky blushed, looked down sharply.

“Darling.. You can play,” she teased.

Their fingers unlinked, and she pressed a hand to the small of his back.

“Ah- it’s all right?” he asked, turning to meet her eyes.

His cheeks, nose, tips of his ears all still carried heavy pink.

“Enjoy yourself. You know the rules for  _ making friends _ , and I know that you’d rather be rewarded for obeying them. I’ll find you later.”

Her words sent pleasant shivers down his spine and he had to think hard about something else.

“Of course, the Countess’ word is law,” he said, eyes sliding shut and a smile crossing his lips.

“Mm, do well to remember it.”

Ky shuddered, and she gently pushed him out into the array of splendor and confusion of swirling bodies, fabric.

He danced. There was no shortage of partners for the Countess’ consort.

Ky found himself pleasantly dizzy, spun-out, and in aching need of taking off the heels he’d been challenged with wearing as long as he could. He wasn’t one to cave to a challenge.

One face he’d caught sight of time and time again, and his gaze had lingered all through the evening. Rich fur trim on a dazzling cape, eyes that danced in each glimpse more than he had. As Ky finally met those deep brown eyes again, held the gaze this time, he caught the smile. Wide, with an infectious enthusiasm. Ky couldn’t look away. Blush spread across his face as the figure parted a way through the crowd to hold out a slim, long-fingered hand to him.

“You’ve been dancing all night, time for another?” he asked.

Ky took the offered hand, gently set his fingers against the other.

“I think I just might,” he said, bowing shallowly. “Ky.”

His new partner mirrored the gesture. “Canis.”

He drew Ky close, and they melded with the crowd. Ky would have hated to admit how heavy his heartbeat was at the proximity, at  _ something _ about Canis. There was an energy there that he couldn’t place. It was magnetic.

Ky felt himself led, and he was all too happy to let it happen. They worked the floor in a small pattern, slow steps, and Ky felt himself tugged in close.

"Lean on me," he heard against his ear, wouldn't have imagined anything else. "Can't wear you out  _ yet _ ."

Ky exhaled, smiled. "Of course not, night's not over."

"Saw you watching.. yours definitely isn't, is it?"

Ky chuckled. "That depends on a lot, doesn't it?"

Canis returned the laugh. "Mostly on you."

"Me.." Ky muttered, conspiratorially. "Oh, then it's at least going to get more exciting."

"Is it?" Canis teased, spinning him.

"Well, m-maybe-" 

Canis dipped him, and Ky sucked in breath as he let himself fall with the motion.

They were nose to nose.

Ky let his heart guide as he pressed his lips against Canis'.

" _ Consort _ ," he chuckled against Ky's lips. "Are you offering?"

He righted them straight into another turn.

As they settled back into the simple step pattern, Ky grinned. "If I were.. would you-?"

Canis' cheeks pulled in a full smile back. “I sure would!”

The swell of music subsided, and he led Ky off the floor. Ky's eyes kept tracking the constellation of freckles across his cheeks and down his throat.

"I'll hold you to it," Canis said, slid his hand down to playfully lace their fingers together.

Ky followed, the ache in his feet suddenly so much less of a concern. There was a bounce in his step as Canis led him away from the crowd and towards a quieter hall.

"Here- a guest roo-" Ky started, was silenced as Canis shifted, had him pressed into a wall just briefly, lips hovering over his own.

Ky's eyes slipped closed, and he moved to connect the kiss. Canis bobbed just out of reach, laughed.

"Rules," he teased, "what can't we do? I'd  _ hate _ to get you into  _ trouble _ ."

Ky made a whine, low in his throat. "I'm- mm- well, just for the night, and just, hah, can't further the line, you know," he said, winking. "Ah- and of course, guest room only. And no marks. I like it better that way."

Canis then leaned in close enough again for Ky to stretch up, connect the hungry, eager kiss. His brows knit, and he made a soft noise.

"You- haa-," Ky started between kisses, "do you have any-"

"Well, I'm not about to take someone else past a night either, and everything that includes."

"No- ahh, no worries, then," Ky said, tilting his head back as Canis nibbled down his jaw.

"You  _ do _ have such lovely skin.. I'll just have to enjoy it unblemished,” Canis's hand alighted to his collarbones, barely covered by a gossamer pinned scarf.

Ky's skin prickled under the touch.

"The Countess has such good taste, you are lovely. I want to see all of it. Come," he urged, leading with his lips off the wall and further down the hall.

Ky followed like a starving man. Canis led him through a doorway and Ky made soft  _ mm _ as the door shut behind them. He found himself turned, pressed into the closed door, cheek warm against the cold, satin-painted surface.

"Oh, look at you.. so lovely. I can't wait to see the rest," Canis praised.

Ky arched back into the warmth that pressed against his back. Hands worked buttons open on his vest, his shirt, and roved playfully. He took a shuddering breath.

"Seeensitive, aren't you?" Canis asked, lips brushing Ky's neck, bare with his hair up.

His cape dropped to the floor in a gauzy pool.

"Y-yep," Ky admitted, blush heating his moonlit face. "S-sure am-"

"Ohh, so thaaaat's how it is," he tutted, snaking curious hands deeper under open cloth and thumbing over pert little nipples.

Ky gasped, pushed into the touch.

"Ahh, would you like to..play?" Canis asked.

"Oh- oh yes, would you?" Ky asked, breathless.

"Hm! Something simple, since it's just for now, oh, you are a  _ delight _ . What should I do for you? What would you like?"

He swirled the very tip of his finger. Ky groaned.

"Use your words."

"E-edge me," he managed.

"Ooh, and he knows what he wants," Canis trilled, dropped his hand lower.

Ky pressed into it, trying to get sensation lower. "Please."

"And he  _ almost _ knows how to ask!"

"Please, Canis.. edge me," he asked, eyes shutting.

Canis tugged him in close, fingers digging into the tight skin across his hips. He grinned against his neck.

"Oh, look at how  _ precious _ you are. And here I thought you were going to be _ shy _ ."

Ky felt himself turned in the darkness, back contacting the wall. He watched the faint reflection in eager eyes with nothing short of lust.

"Let's see what I'm working with," he lilted, then pressed his lips to Ky's.

He trailed that kiss into a string of them that flowed down his jaw, neck, into exposed collarbones. His fingers followed, ghosted against stiff nipples. Ky whined softly, wishing he'd lingered there as the touch meandered against his ribs.

"Greedy," Canis murmured into into his chest.

Ky laughed softly to himself. "Maybe."

Anything else he'd have said was cut off with a moan as he dipped his mouth the rest of the way to close there against the pert nub. Ky would have expected that his height would make it an awkward position to hold, but Canis moved like water against him.

His tongue laved against it in small flat strokes.

"Oh- yes- yes,  _ yes _ ," Ky choked out, hand falling to Canis's shoulder.

"Is that all I have to do, to hear that beautiful voice? If that's all," he finished by licking across the other, then sealing his mouth against it.

Ky took a heavy, shuddering breath. " _ Canis _ ," he whined.

Hands slid around him to grasp, pull them close.

His nipple was released with a slick sound. "You'll sound even better once I get where I'm going."

"Oh-  _ anything _ ."

Canis dropped to his knees, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh- oh, you-" Ky stammered, as his trousers were undone further. "Y-you- you'd-"

"Woords," Canis teased. "If you say it, maybe I'll do it!"

"You'll- ahh- use your mouth?"

"Oh, haven't I done that? If that's all you want?"

Canis let his hands massage at his hips, thumbs ghosting against the smooth curve of his hipbones. He pressed a kiss against the firm plane of stomach.

"Oh- please- s-sure, but-"

Ky trailed off, looked away.

"But?" Canis nipped at his hip. "Come on, you can tell me!"

He drew back and Ky swore he felt hot breath across where his cock strained at his smalls.

"Coordinated even to these," he teased, fingering the hem. "And so.. so  _ small _ ."

It was true, they were held on with only the slimmest strips of fabric, but contained him, if barely.

"F-fine, Please- suck- haa- suck me off?"

Canis smiled devilishly. "Mm, again, but actually looking at me?"

Ky exhaled hard. He met those eyes dancing in the low light from the moon. "Would- haa, would you please…  _ please _ suck my cock."

"Better! And, besides, who says I'm going to suck you _ off _ ?"

Ky groaned. "I guess I- ahh, I did ask for that, didn't I?"

Canis chuckled. "And I am  _ most _ obliging!"

He lightly snapped the hem before tugging it and Ky's trousers down his hips. The still air of the room was cold against newly exposed skin.

"Mm, looks good enough to eat," Canis said, licked his lips.

Ky felt his cock jump unbidden in response to the very idea.

A little kitten kiss was laid against the tip before he had his fingers all but digging into the wall. A hot, tight mouth was on him. He cried out, breaking the silence beyond slick, wet sounds. Ky bit his lip against more.

Canis pulled back, lips still grazing the tip. "Mm  _ mm _ , your  _ voice _ ."

Ky gasped. " _ Please _ ," he whined, realizing that this was going to be more complicated than he'd imagined. He also realized how much it excited him. "Oh,  _ please _ ."

"Better," he said, smiling. His lips wrapped around Ky's cock again, and Ky choked out a moan as that tight hot feeling slid down to the base. He pitched his head back into the wall, a firm thunk that had his vision pricking. He took a shuddering breath. Lips drew back up to the tip in a smooth, easy motion, and slid down again.

Ky cried out. " _ Canis _ ," he whimpered.

The motion continued and Ky fought against bucking. The grip on his hips grew suddenly tight. Thumbs dug into the sensitive skin.

Ky felt Canis' nose press against him. He barked out a moan.

"Cl-" he started, but already felt lips pull back and the cold surround him.

"-ose," he finished lamely.

"Oh, I know!" Canis said, wiped his mouth. "That cock was trembling in my mouth. It's going to feel so good teasing it while I'm inside you, isn't it?"

Ky gasped. "Oh.. Inside me.. Yes.. _ Please _ ."

A piercing kiss was pressed to his hip, sharp, but brief enough that he was sure the area was just briefly pink.

“Mm, let me see,” Canis chirped.

Canis slid hands back up his body, and rose with the touch, then Ky felt himself spun again. His face pressed back into the elegant paneling, now warmed by where his back, the back of his head had rested. Fingers gently pressed into the divots of his hips, tracing from the front, back, until they reached where the thin fabric held his thong on. It was slid down from the cleft of his ass, and as he felt it stretched across his thighs, he groaned. It felt so  _ exposed _ . He turned his head, caught Canis’s eyes over his shoulder. His blush must have been visible.

“Nervous now, angel?”

Ky parted his lips in a smile. “Haa- haaha, just- it’s my first time  _ awake _ with- someone else. Not Nah-”

“ _ Awake _ ? Oh, tell me about it while I get you ready,” Canis said, and Ky felt wet, warm circling his entrance in gentle, careful pressing strokes.

Ky moaned, breath close against his lips as his cheek rubbed against the wall.

“I- I dreamwalk. I can do…  _ a lot _ in them.”

He sighed into another soft sound as one finger slid into him. “Ohh-  _ ohh _ \- it’s- it’s mostly  _ lucid _ \- I just-  _ I’ve been re- _ ohh  _ fuck _ \-  _ learning it _ .”

"Mm, you get filthy when someone's in you, don't you?"

Ky exhaled, a stuttered, jumping sound. " _ Yes _ ," he whined.

Canis pressed in a second, slick and easy, and Ky groaned at it.

"Mm, you open up so well.. less time prepping, more time filling you up!"

" _ Fuck, Please _ ," Ky managed.

He felt slim fingers tease at his cock and started to thrust against them.

"No, you stop that! Or else you won't get any!"

Ky's hips stilled suddenly. He again peeked over his shoulder. The sheer glee he saw dancing in Canis' eyes was almost too much.

The grasp around him solidified, mindful of friction, but stroked gently. Ky held himself rigid. Still, he whimpered in anticipation, braced his fingers against the plaster.

The third finger to push into him brought a hot stretch that ached.

"Too much?" Canis asked, stilled his movements.

"N-no- just- ahh, just- a lot."

"Ah, and we never even talked about a safeword!"

"Haa," Ky intoned as the ache dulled and his body grew accustomed to the presence. "For this- mm-  _ ohh _ \-  _ fuck _ -" he paused at the gentle press deeper, "I've always liked color coding.."

"Easy," Canis commented, gingerly spreading his fingers.

He thumbed across the soft head of Ky's cock, spreading slick precum against the skin. Ky could feel himself jump in his grasp.

His lips felt wet, and he realized he was drooling. His tongue darted out to catch it.

The hand left his cock and pushed into his mouth. "Noo, keep doing that," Canis all but sang into his ear.

Ky couldn't help the dribble that leaked down his lip, onto the fingers in his mouth. He sucked.

"Ah, there you go, and mm, you feel pretty ready if you ask  _ me _ ."

Ky licked against the digits, moaned softly.

"Oh, that ass.. you're going to feel  _ so _ good," he said, ensuring his trousers were also pushed down, and lining himself up.

Ky let his eyes slip shut in anticipation.

He felt the easy push and exhaled, forced himself not to tense and undo all of the careful preparation.

"Shh, easy, precious, relax for me."

Canis' voice breathed against his neck, and Ky moaned, felt him push in. His cock leaked in thin droplets that slid down his length.

He made soft sounds around Canis' fingers until they withdrew wetly and Ky had to again fight against thrusting into then as they curled around his cock - wet, now, and slick as he stroked.

" _ Canis, please _ ," Ky moaned. "I'm- fuck- ahh-"

"Don't, angel," Canis cautioned, withdrew his hand.

He instead traced damp fingers up the line of his stomach, moved to tease, then tweak an already-pert nipple. Ky hissed in pleasure.

The cock in him rutted hard against his ass.

Ky choked out a cry.

"Ohh-" he moaned.

"Stay still," Canis guided, landing a hand on his hip.

Ky made a soft  _ mm _ sound. "Yes- yes Sir," he said.

" _ Good _ boy," he confirmed, rocked back and then hard forward. "Now remember, tell me when you're close, mm?

"Of-" Ky started, gasped as he felt himself pushed forward, halted against it, " _ course _ ."

"Now let me hear you, angel," Canis said, let himself lean into the arch of Ky's back.

His hips slipped back, then sank in again, and Ky keened, soft, high. He held as still as he could as he took Canis to the hilt.

Canis' voice joined his in a soft sound. "So good, you've got such a good ass, you may need to take more.."

Ky huffed softly. "You could fill me up, couldn't you?"

Canis laughed. "I could! Would you like that? Would you like to be full?"

Ky trembled, let his eyes slip shut. "Ohh-  _ please _ ."

"Then I'll go faster, but _ tell me _ ."

"Y-yes."

His hips snapped into Ky. Ky couldn't have stopped the loud cry he made even if he'd wanted to.

He tensed, and Canis's hands sank into his hips hard. Ky didn't have to hold himself still anymore, not as fingers dug into his skin.

Ky shouted as his body was held like a doll. "Close!! I can't-"

Canis stilled. "Shh, you can, hold on. Don't say you  _ can't _ , or else.. I'll make sure you  _ really _ can't."

Ky sighed as the sensation slowly faded.

"Theeeere you go. Now, to finish..the  _ first _ time, if you can take it?"

"Please- I can take it, let me have it," Ky begged.

"Then, take it," Canis teased, fucked hard into him.

It was another quick few moments of frantic movement, striking deep inside Ky in a way that had him crying out. Canis gripped harder, and then went weak. Ky felt a pressure inside himself, and Canis' hand slipped to the firmness just below his navel.

"Can you feel it? Is it enough?"

Ky shook his head, grinned. " _ More _ ."

Canis sank to brush his lips against his shoulder. "Greedy.. But you know what you want, don't you?"

Ky laughed, guilty, but also quite pleased. "G-guess so-"

"I'll touch you while I recover."

And touch he did, hands groping along the lines of Ky's body up to ghost across his chest.

"Please, Canis, can I move? Please-"

Canis made a playful  _ mm _ , "Noo, I want you to  _ let me _ , and if you won't  _ behave _ …!"

Ky felt a soft slap against his asscheek. He seized up, and Canis groaned.

"Now, you've been so good, keep doing it, yes?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Ky said.

"Let me give you what you're asking for," he said into the crook of Ky's neck.

He thrust forward, and Ky felt the ease with which he moved, lips parting in a soft cry.

"T-hat didn't t _ ake _ long at  _ all _ ," Ky breathed.

"Didn't want to waste a minute, do you?"

"Oh- no- not-" he cried, as Canis sank into him, " _ at all _ ."

His collar was nipped down to expose shoulder. He felt hard, wet kisses pressed there and up into his neck. Hands wandered back down to dip into his sides, lay teasing strokes against his length. Ky yelped at the sudden touch, voice fading into a soft moan.

Fingers glanced against the stiff skin in light, barely-there touches. Ky panted, whined. He felt his eyes brim wetly.

"Is it too much? Do you  _ need _ to come?"

Ky whimpered desperately. Canis kept up the touches. Ky buried his head in his arms against the smooth wall.

" _ Answer me _ ," Canis urged.

He gave Ky another light smack, bringing him back into the moment, if briefly.

"Fuck-  _ Please _ , let me," he asked, voice quavering.

"You've been  _ so _ good, so beautiful for me, yes angel, go ahead," he cooed, lips grazing the shell of his ear.

Another stroke, then another, and Ky cried out into his arms, eyes leaking just a fraction.

He spilled into Canis' palm, clenching his teeth.

"There, oh, beautiful, you lasted so well, here, let me finish what we started, if you can handle it?"

"Yes," Ky breathed.

"Mm," Canis affirmed.

He tugged Ky in close again, arm wrapping around him as he sank in, canted into the hot, tight of him again and again.

Ky tensed in his grasp, shuddered, cried. "A-again- may I-  _ please _ ," he asked.

"Yes, angel, as much as you want," Canis crooned.

Ky came again in a wet rush, and pulled him with it as he tensed, locked up.

He felt the push of more inside himself, groaned as again he felt himself rubbed gently, hand against his stomach.

"You took a lot!" Canis said.

As Ky un-nested his face from his crossed arms, he was presented with a full palm. Heat rose in his cheeks.

"Well, you know what to do, don't you?"

Ky laughed softly to himself, dipped his tongue into the palm to catch the salty bitterness. He swept it up in broad strokes until his palm was clean.

"Good. Now, I'm going to pull out, but, you're going to enjoy what you asked for?"

Ky hissed. "Yes, I'll keep it."

Canis stroked his cheek, pulled back in a smooth motion, and Ky tensed. He could feel the slick already wanting to dribble from him, and tightened, brows pinched.

Canis had him turned, held his face in his hands. Ky sagged in his grip, eyes weary.

“How do you feel? Coming down ok?” he asked, a smooth smile pulling at his features.

Ky returned it. “Oh- oh, yes, coming down-  _ just fine _ , t-that was good,” he murmured.

“Yes, it definitely was.”

Ky’s head snapped up in shock, though Canis’ hand gently followed his cheek to stroke.

A match snapped to light and illuminate a table lamp. Beautiful red eyes met his, and Nadia rose to her feet smoothly.

“I thought you may enjoy a break in the festivities, it seems I was not wrong, darling,” she cooed, stepped into their orbit.

He gave her a crookedly uncertain smile. “You- the whole time?”

“Yes, darling,” Nadia laughed.

“And- you enjoyed it? It’s- ok?” he asked, waver in his voice. It was tinged with excitement.

“Indeed, and very much so. As though I would set you up to fail!” she said, patted Canis’ cheek affectionately. “No, you followed exactly what we’d decided, and while I don’t believe I’ll be seeing to your...reward.. As personally,” she said, gaze lingering on Canis, then turned back to Ky, “Yours, if you do have anything left in you.. Is certain.”

Canis met his eyes brightly. “Oh, he has  _ plenty _ left  _ in him _ .”

Ky exhaled, trying desperately to stay tight even after the minor shock. His efforts were only so effective. He could feel that sticky drip slide down his thigh.

“I will take him from here,” Nadia said, slid an arm around his disheveled waist. “There is an en suite, of course, that you can use as you like. I had the staff take the liberty, your favorites should be prepared.”

Canis smiled, inclined his head. “Never one to shy away from decadent hospitality.”

“Certainly not, and not after such an indulgent service.” She winked. Ky leaned into her.

“Exhausted, my love?”

Ky’s expression was spent, but pleased, as he shook his head. “Not  _ too _ much. I’ve.. got plenty left.”


End file.
